


Chocolate Wings

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: I swear to God, do we need to velcro everything you own to your body?”“Are we allowed to swear to God?” (Angel!AU)





	Chocolate Wings

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“I swear to God, do we need to velcro everything you own to your body?”

“Are we allowed to swear to God?”

“Hush,” there is a small smirk growing on his face that makes you roll your eyes, “just try to be more careful.”

“No promises!” He disappears behind a clump of bushes and there is a moment of rustling before a triumphant “Aha!” is heard and a disheveled Namjoon reappears, a small wallet clutched in his hand, “Found it!”

“That’s what we came out here for?!” You groan, throwing your back against the bench. Namjoon just shrugs and slips the wallet back into his pocket. He takes a step out of the foliage, almost losing his balance as his shoe gets stuck on a branch. Instinctively he shot his arms out to catch himself, causing the set of expansive dark wings to unfurl themselves from his shoulders. Cringing, you give a quick glance around to make sure no one saw.

“What did I just say about being careful.”

Namjoon grumbles something incoherent before turning and trying to wrestle the chocolate feathers back into their hiding place. They’re impressive, you have to admit, especially considering how much younger he is compared to the other angels. Jin is the only other angel you’ve seen with wings of the same magnitude, his light caramel wingspan a result of his older age and his abnormally broad shoulders. You watch Namjoon struggle for a few minutes before standing from the bench and stretching your arms, causing your own light grey wings to reveal themselves.

“What happened to being careful?”

“Nobody’s out here,” you gaze up at the sky to take in the faint starlight, “plus seeing yours out made mine feel cramped.”

“Fair point.” He lets go of the wing he’d been pushing on, allowing it to stretch to full length before it relaxed into a more natural position.

“How’s your first assignment going?” you ask, waiting for him to fall into place beside you before beginning to walk. You could feel the edge of his feathers brushing against your own as you walk and you have to turn away before he can see the heat rising onto your face.

“It’s alright. Jungkook is a lot more work than I expected but he’s mostly a good kid.” He lets out a small chuckle, “Almost walked into traffic the other day though.”

“What? On purpose?”

“No, no,” he laughs again, “he was on his cell phone and almost didn’t see the light turn red. I made him drop his phone on the concrete and he was pissed, but replacing a phone is easier than a whole person.” He hesitates for a moment before turning towards you, “was that the right thing to do?”

You smile, resisting the urge to reach up and pat his head, “that was perfect, Joon, it wasn’t a huge interference. What are they teaching you kids up there in guardian school, not to interfere at all?”

“Hey, just because you got an assignment before me doesn’t make me a ‘kid.’ I’m still older than you.”

“Whatever you say, kiddo.” The small smirk is gone when he pushes himself into your side, almost knocking you into the grass. Your feathers ruffle quite literally, angrily puffing while you regain your balance on the sidewalk.

“Aww, you look like a pissed off pigeon.” The quip earns him a shove in return and soon you’re a matching pair of puffed up feathers and playful smiles.

“Ugh, why do I still hang out with you?”

“Because you’d be lost without me.”

“Excuse me, which one of us called on the first day to say they got lost trying to find their assignment?”

Namjoon blushes and throws his gaze to the ground, “Not going to talk about that.”

There’s silence between you while you take in the tranquil environment, the early morning atmosphere silent except for a few crickets and the swish of your feathers against the slight breeze.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever miss home?”

You stop walking and turn to see him already stopped on the sidewalk behind you, staring up at the night sky.

“What makes you ask that?”

“Sometimes…” he shrugs, “it feels like the universe is so big down here on Earth, and I can’t help but wonder just how far from home we are.”

The stars aren’t very bright in this park, pollution blocking out the light’s full potential before it can reach you. You hadn’t been on Earth for very long but you’d still gotten the chance to go stargazing when Jimin had taken you camping with his friends. Out there in the country had been like a blanket of navy above you, nothing obstructing the expanse of stars that was like your window to being back home. You did miss it.

“Earth is just so interesting, you know? I get homesick occasionally, but between keeping an eye on Jimin and exploring, I don’t really have time to think about it.”

“What’s your favorite thing about Earth?” You start on your third lap around the park and Namjoon’s hand brushes against yours for a second before he’s fully reaching out and taking it.

“Hmm,” you think for a moment before settling on something, “probably the cities. I think it’s amazing how humans come together to build these sets of expensive buildings to live and interact in.”

“I like the small stuff.” A questioning look from you prompts him further, “Jungkook went to the beach the other day, and I know I’m supposed to be watching him, but there were all these tiny animals living in the sand and- the crabs, Y/N! I’ve never seen anything like them!”

He’s got a big dopey grin on his face and you’re trying to imagine him running around at the beach, slipping on the sand while chasing around the tiny creatures called “crabs.”

“I’ll take you some time,” he continues, swinging your hands between you, “if you want to go.”

“I’d love that.”

Namjoon suddenly looks up, his eyes training on the distance, off in the direction where you know Jungkook’s house is.

“Shit, I need to go,” he looks back at you and amidst the slight panic he manages to smile again, his dimples making an appearance for the first time that night, “I hate to run off on you, but Jungkook’s aura is glowing again.”

“It’s okay,” you wave him off, “go be responsible.”

“This was fun,” he lifts your still joined hands to place a kiss against your knuckles, “we should do it again sometime.”

“I hope you’re not saying that losing your wallet was just an excuse to see me.”

“Well, it wasn’t earlier, but now it might be.” You let his fingers slip out of yours as you roll your eyes again.

“Go.” He slightly resists against the shove you push into his shoulder until finally he gives in and starts walking away.

“I’ll call you!” He calls over his shoulder before turning and jogging down the sidewalk. His wings finally decide to cooperate, disappearing into the material of his shirt before a human can see them. You chuckle to yourself, watching his figure trip over nothing in particular before disappearing around a bend of trees.

It was hard to miss home when everything you wanted was already here on Earth.


End file.
